Mysterious Neighbor RE-POST
by EXOST Panda
Summary: "Jangan pernah dekati apartemen nomor 101! " / ' Bukannya aku ingin hidup sendirian? Mengapa jadi begini? ' / " Kau tak sendirian kok " / " Saat melukis, apa yang kau pikirkan? " / Awalnya, kupikir ia orang aneh. Tapi apa yang harus kulakukan jika pada akhirnya aku jatuh cinta kepadanya? ChanBaek /GS/


Summary: "Jangan pernah dekati apartemen nomor 101! " / '_ Bukannya aku ingin hidup sendirian? Mengapa jadi begini?_ ' / " Kau tak sendirian kok " / " Saat melukis, apa yang kau pikirkan? " / Awalnya, kupikir ia orang aneh. Tapi apa yang harus kulakukan jika pada akhirnya aku jatuh cinta kepadanya? ChanBaek /GS/

Ini ff hasil remake komik kesukaan Eunhye, dengan judul yang sama dengan aslinya. Sebagian besar alur cerita ga Eunhye rubah demi mempertahankan ke-original-an cerita milik Nakajima Yuka sensei ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Mysterious Neighbor [RE-POST]**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Cast: ChanBaek, Other Cast**

**Warning: GS, Typo(s)**

" Selesai! "

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut apartemennya yang ia tinggali sendiri. Sendiri? Ya, sebulan yang lalu, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tinggal sendirian di korea ketika orangtuanya harus pindah ke Amerika.

Yeoja bermata sipit dan bertubuh sedikit pendek itu menginginkan hidup yang bebas selagi ia menjalani masa _high school_-nya di korea, karena kemungkinan besar saat kuliah ia akan dipindahkan ke Amerika bersama orangtuanya.

" Pertama-tama, aku harus berkenalan dengan tetangga "

Baekhyun mengenakan sepatunya, lalu berjalan ke apartemen di sebelahnya.

" Jangan pernah dekati apartemen nomor 101! "

Baekhyun tersentak kaget mendengar penuturan dua namja kecil di belakangnya.

" Waeyo? " Tanya Baekhyun.

" Apartemen itu ada hantunya noona! "

" Eo? Jangan bercanda " Kata bakhyun sambil tertawa.

_KLEK_

" KABUR! "

Kedua anak kecil itu berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun yang saat ini merinding melihat pemandangan dibelakangnya. Seorang namja berpenampilan berantakan dan jika dilihat sekilas memang mirip hantu.

'_Ha... hantu ?'_

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

" Ng.. Annyeong... Aku Byun Baekhyun yang baru pindah ke apartemen sebelah... "

Namja itu hanya diam. Tangannya terulur kearah Baekhyun. Karena ketakutan, Baekhyun berlari kembali memasuki apartemennya sendiri yang berada tepat disebelah apartemen namja aneh itu.

Namja itu tertegun menatap kepergian Baekhyun. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, lalu masuk kembali kedalam apartemennya dan mengunci pintu.

_Sementara itu, di apartemen Baekhyun..._

' _Se… seram…Padahal kukira akan menyenangkan… tapi kalau tetangganya seperti itu tidak mungkin! ' _Batin Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di belakang pintu.

" Ah… Aku tidur saja lah… Rasanya kepalaku jadi sedikit pusing karena kejadian tadi… "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_srek..srek.. srek.._

" Eung? Suara apa itu? " Gumam Baekhyun yang masih mengantuk. Diliriknya jam yang berada di nakas di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Masih pukul 3.21 pagi.

_ srek… srek… srek…_

" Jangan-jangan… Hantu? "

Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya merinding. Ditariknya selimutnya hingga menutupi setengah dari kepalanya.

" Eomma… Appa… Baekki takut… " Isaknya pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Kamu tinggal sendirian Baekhyun-ah? Dimana rumahmu? " Tanya Kyungsoo.

" Dekat kok. Masih di wilayah ini "

" Uwa~ Enaknya bisa tinggal sendiri " Celetuk Tao.

Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar ucapan temannya. _'Enak... ya? '_

" Apa kapan-kapan kami boleh menginap di apartemenmu Baekhyun-ah? "

" Ne, tentu saja Kyungsoo-ah "

" Ah kita berpisah disini ne, Baekhyun-ah. Aku dan Tao harus naik _subway_ ke rumah "

" Ppai Baekhyun-ah "

" Ppai Kyungsoo-ah, Tao-ah "

Kyungsoo dan Tao melambaikan tangannya ke Baekhyun lalu berlari masuk kedalam stasiun _subway_. Baekhyun berjalan pelan menuju apartemennya. Hampir semua temannya menaiki _subway_, sehingga ia tidak memiliki teman bercerita sepanjang perjalanan ke apartemen kecilnya.

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut melihat tetangganya, si namja hantu, tengah memperhatilkan pohon disamping apartemennya. Timbul suatu niat di benak Baekhyun.

" Annyeong " Sapa Baekhyun.

Namja itu tetap diam tak bergeming. Baekhyun yang kesal dengan sikap namja itu mempoutkan bibirnya lalu pergi dengan mengentakkan kaki pelan.

' _Dasar namja aneh! '_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Aku khawatir dengan eomma dan appa... Bagaimana ya keadaan mereka disana? " Gumam Baekhyun.

Kini, yeoja itu tengah memasak _bibimbap_ di dapur kecil apartemennya. Dia sedikit merasa kesepian tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil sendirian.

" Aah~ Aku jadi teringat sesuatu. Apa yang akan mereka makan disana? Eomma kan tidak bisa memasak, selama ini aku yang memasakkan makanan untuk appa dan eomma "

Baekhyun mematikan kompor lalu mengangkat panci dengan hati-hati. Dipindahkannya _bibimbap _itu ke mangkuk lalu membawanya ke ruang tengah.

Yeoja itu memakan makanannya tanpa semangat. Matanya terpaku kearah televisi yang menyala, namun ia tidak menyimak apa yang ditampilkan televisi itu.

" Rasanya... Apartemen ini suram sekali " Ucapnya pada diri sendiri. "Ah, lebih baik aku memajang lukisan kesukaanku saja "

Dengan cepat ia menghabiskan makanannya, mencuci piring dan gelas yang ia gunakan lalu berlari ke kamarnya.

Dikeluarkannya kotak kardus kecil yang bahkan belum ia buka sejak ia pindah kemari. Perekat kotak itu dibukanya kasar.

" Aigo... Dimana sih lukisan itu ? " Sungutnya pelan.

Tangan mungilnya memilah-milah barang yang ada di dalam kotak tersebut. Senyumnya mengembang saat menemukan barang yang dicarinya.

Yeoja itu menaiki kursi kecil yang sudah ia letakkan di dekat pintu.

" Lebih baik dipasang disini saja. Kelihatannya lebih baik "

Tiba-tiba, ia merasa kursi yang ia naiki sedikit bergoyang, ia kehilangan keseimbangan hingga..

_BRAK!_

Pintu apartemennya menjeblak terbuka. Air mata turun perlahan di pipinya.

" Bahkan daritadi aku hanya bicara sendiri... Menyedihkan... "

' _Bukannya aku ingin hidup sendirian? mengapa jadi begini?'_

" AKU TAK MAU HIDUP SENDIRI! " Jeritnya.

Baekhyun terisak pelan. Ia tak menyangka bahwa hidup sendirian akan sesepi ini.

" Pintunya rusak karena rayap. Tapi bisa kuperbaiki kok "

Baekhyun tertegun mendengar suara seorang namja di belakangnya. Perlahan, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati sang namja hantu kini sedang memperbaiki pintu apartemennya.

" Kau... Tidak sendirian Baekhyun-ssi " Ucap namja itu sambil tersenyum.

" Ah ya, namaku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. "

_Chanyeol? Nama yang indah… _

" Gomawo Chanyeol-_ssi_ " Lirih Baekhyun.

Yeoja manis itu mendekap lukisan kesukaannya.

" Gambar itu... "

" Nde? "

" Tunggu sebentar "

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang memasuki apartemen milik namja itu. Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya dengan membawa sebuah buku yang cukup tebal.

" Ini, untukmu "

Chanyeol menyerahkan buku itu kepada Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun membulat melihat buku yang diberikan Chanyeol kepadanya. _'Buku lukisan Monet!'_ Batinnya.

" Eh? Sungguh? Apakah tidak apa-apa jika kau memberikan buku ini padaku? " Tanya Baekhyun beruntun.

" Kalau kau suka, tidak apa "

" Suka! Aku suka sekali! " Jerit Baekhyun girang. " Aku jatuh cinta waktu pertama kali melihatnya di museum. Replika yang kubeli sebagai oleh-oleh adalah harta yang berharga buatku. Dengan begini, dunia jadi terlihat lebih berkilauan ne~ " Lanjut yeoja manis itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. " Ne. Kau benar Baekhyun-_ssi_ "

' _Ternyata... Dia orang baik '_ Batin Baekhyun.

" Chanyeol-_ssi_. Boleh aku bertanya? "

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

" Aku sering mendengar suara-suara aneh tiap malam. Apa kau tahu itu suara apa? "

Namja itu terdiam sejenak. Lalu menjawab, " Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja "

" Oh... Em, gomawo atas bantuanmu Chanyeol-_ssi _"

" Ne, cheonma. Lebih baik sekarang kau masuk. Ini sudah malam "

" Nde~ Annyeong Chanyeol-_ssi_ "

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartemen. Ia tersenyum mengingat apa yang tadi Chanyeol lakukan untuk membantunya.

Yeoja itu memasuki kamarnya, lalu beranjak menaiki tempat tidurnya setelah berganti baju dan mematikan lampu.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa, sudah beberapa minggu berlalu sejak kejadian malam itu antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Kini, Baekhyun tidak lagi merasa takut saat sedang bersama dengan Chanyeol.

Saat ini, Baekhyun yang baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya menatap kearah Chanyeol yang tengah bermain-main di taman dekat apartemen mereka. Chanyeol berjalan kearah tanah berumbut yang banyak ditumbuhi bunga di sekitarnya lalu menjatuhkan dirinya begitu saja keatas tanah.

' _Dia bebas sekali. Seperti anak kecil '_ Batin Baekhyun sambil tertawa kecil.

Tiba-tiba, seekor kupu-kupu melintas di kepala Chanyeol dan hinggap di setangkai bunga yang terdapat di dekat Chanyeol. Chanyeol dengan segera membalikkan badannya—dengan tetap berbaring di tanah—menghadap kearah kupu-kupu itu. Ditatapnya lekat kupu-kupu kecil itu agak lama lalu tersenyum lembut.

_Degh!_

' _Kenapa dadaku berdebar kencang? _' Baekhyun memegangi dadanya yang berdebar tak karuan. ' _Chanyeol-ssi... Entah mengapa aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangmu...'_

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Baekhyun tersentak saat pandangannya dan pandangan mata Chanyeol bertemu. Chanyeol tersenyum kepadanya lalu melambaikan tangan. Baekhyun membungkuk sedikit lalu bergegas memasuki apartemennya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Minggu, 08.30 a.m_

Baekhyun POV.

" Hari ini, aku akan mengikutinya! " Ucapku pada diriku sendiri.

Saat ini aku sedang mengikuti Chanyeol-_ssi_ yang sedang berjalan kearah daerah _myeongdong_. Yah, ia tetap dengan penampilannya yang berantakan.

Diam-diam, aku mengendap-endap di belakangnya. Hari ini aku memakai kacamata yang dapat 'sedikit' menyamarkan diriku agar ia tak bisa mengenaliku.

" Aku merasa sekarang aku telah menjadi seorang stalker -_- " Gumamku.

Biarlah aku menjadi stalker sementara hari ini. Yang oenting aku bisa mengetahui segala hal tentangnya!

Aku sedikit terkejut saat melihatnya memasuki sebuah cafe dengan interior klasik yang terlihat sangat elit.

" Tak mungkin! Cafe itu tampak tak cocok sekali dengan image-nya ! "

Kuperhatikan Chanyeol-_ssi_ yang kini sedang menikmati sarapannya. Aigoo~ aku tidak bisa mempercayai pengelihatanku sendiri. Aku saja tak pernah memasuki cafe elit seperti

Tak lama, aku melihat Chanyeol-_ssi_ keluar dari cafe itu. Setelah yakin ia sudah jauh dari cafe itu, aku beranjak memasuki cafe itu dan disambut oleh err..pemilik cafe ini?

" Annyeonghaseo agashi~ ada yang bisa saya bantu, eum? " Tanya namja berkulit tan itu kepadaku sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. -_-

" Kai, jangan menggoda tamu -_- "

Seorang yeoja bermata bulat bername-tag 'Kyungsoo' menegur namja genit tadi.

" Ne Kyungie noona~ hehehe "

Yeoja bernama Kyungsoo itu memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

" Ada yang bisa kami bantu agashi? " Tanya Kyungsoo ramah.

" Eh... Aku ingin bertanya tentang namja berambut pirang yang baru saja keluar tadi... "

" Maksudmu Chanyeol hyung? "

' _Gotcha! pasti mereka tahu banyak tentang Chanyeol-ssi_ ' Batinku senang.

" Ne "

" Chanyeol hyung itu... "

" Menyeramkan... "

_Degh!_

" Misterius..."

_Degh!_

" Mengerikan... "

_Degh!_

" Dan ia ju—"

_TAKK!_ Sendok sup di tangan Kyungsoo mendarat dengan mulusnya di kepala Kai.

" Jangan menakutinya pabo " Tegur Kyungsoo. " Jika kau ingin tahu tentang Chanyeol, lihatlah kearah belakangmu "

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan mendapati lukisan pemandangan sebuah taman yang di dominasi warna magenta, turqoise, hijau, putih dan emas. Lukisan berukuran 1x2 meter dalam pigura berwarna coklat kayu _eboni_ yang terlihat cukup mahal. Sungguh, ini adalah lukisan yang sangat hebat!

" Chanyeol lah yang melukis itu "

" MWO!? " Aku menjerit tak percaya.

" Aku serius agashi. Chanyeol yang melukis itu, dan 3 bulan lalu aku dan Kai membeli lukisan itu darinya "

Aku trepana menatap lukisan dihadapanku. Jadi selama ini... suara-suara aneh itu berasal dari kuas dan kanvas-nya yang bersentuhan? Pabo-ya! Bagaimana bisa aku tidak sadar?

" Gomawo atas informasinya. aku pergi dulu " Pamitku lalu berlari kembali ke apartemenku.

Sesampainya di gedung apartemen, aku segera membuka pintu apartemen Chanyeol-_ssi_. Apa yang kulihat saat itu sangatlah indah. Lukisan kupu-kupu berwarna violet yang sedang hinggap di setangkai bunga _carnation_ merah darah.

' _Indah..._ '

Baekhyun POV End.

**TBC**

Annyeong readers ^_^

Eunhye baru sadar kalau ff ini ngilang dari list-_-

Apa mungkin ff ini memang di delete admin ffn ya? Ah, entahlah.

51 review berharga hilang semuaa ToT

Yauda deh daripada Eunhye ngebacot.

_Mind to RnR? ;)_


End file.
